1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which transmits and receives data through a network and reduces power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc. The display apparatus is employed as a monitor of a TV or a computer to display images thereon.
If the display apparatus is provided as the monitor, the display apparatus performs various functions, such as receiving TV broadcast signals through a tuner and displaying the TV broadcast signals thereon, outputting sound signals from the computer through speakers thereof, and displaying video signals received from the computer thereon as images. Such a monitor having various functions is referred to as a multi function monitor.
Typically, conventional monitors and computers are connected to each other through a D-Sub connector or a DVI connector to allow the video signal from the computer to be transmitted to the monitor.
The multi function monitor may comprise an S-video connector, a component connector or a composite connector, in addition to the D-Sub connector or the DVI connector, to receive the video signal from external devices, such as a DVD or a VCR.
Also, the computer has extended its support from a single output connector, such as the D-Sub connector, to two and more output connectors, such as the D-Sub connector, the DVI connector, the S-video connector, etc. Thus, the computer is connected with two and more monitors.
Recent developments in the multi function monitor provide various functions such as displaying data received through a network as images, sending and receiving a predetermined control signal through the network, and being connected with the computer through a video cable.
Furthermore, various power saving modes are provided to reduce power consumption of the monitor. For example, using display power management signaling (DPMS) of the video electronics standard association (VESA), the monitor is converted into a power saving mode according to conditions of the video signals received from the computer (e.g., according to whether a synchronous signal is supplied).
However, the conventional monitor having the network function does not have an additional power saving mode when processing data received through the network.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a monitor having a network function to operate in a power saving mode according to operating conditions of the monitor in order to reduce power consumption of the monitor.